The present invention pertains to a connection element for the ends of the support tapes of underwear, e.g., for the ends of the wings on bras.
Such connection elements are usually sewn to the ends of the two wings and comprise, in general, an eye tape and a hook tape which can be connected thereto.
In preparing the eye tapes, the eyes are first fastened in the known arrangement on an endless base tape by sewing. To do so, a plurality of so-called fold tapes are sewn in a partially overlapping arrangement to the base tape, which is folded in on its long sides, the eyes being fastened to the base tape or the fold tapes during the sewing on of the fold tapes together with these by seams extending essentially in parallel to the long sides of the base tape. The base tape together with the fold tapes fastened thereto is subsequently divided into individual sections forming the eye tapes by cuts extending at right angles to its longitudinal direction.
In prior-art manufacturing processes, the individual eye tapes are separated from the endless base tape according to the thermal welding method, e.g., an ultrasonic welding method, so that the cut edges of the base tape and of the fold tapes are connected to one another simultaneously. Even though this manner of cutting off of the eye tapes from the endless base tape and the likewise endless fold tapes is simple in terms of the manufacturing technology and correspondingly favorable in terms of costs, a hard and also very sharply outlined connection edge is formed as a result. Since the base tape and the fold tapes are separated from one another by the cuts directed at right angles to their long sides, these connection edges form the long-side edges of the eye tapes.
In the case of underwear worn directly on the skin, e.g., in the case of bras, whose wings lie on the skin with a certain force, there is therefore a risk that the connection edges of the eye tapes, which also lie on the skin, cut into the skin. This results in an unpleasant feeling during wear, which may also lead to skin irritations.
The conditions are similar in the case of the hook tapes, for the manufacture of which a likewise endless base tape is used. This is first shaped into a kind of tube by folding in its two long sides, its folded-in areas slightly overlapping and having essentially equal width. The hooks to be arranged in the overlapping area are fastened to the base tape by means of a seam likewise extending essentially in parallel to the long sides of the base tape, all layers of the base tape lying one on top of another being connected to one another simultaneously.
The base tape with the hooks fastened thereto is divided into individual sections forming the hook tapes by cuts extending at right angles to the longitudinal direction as well. Before the cutting off of the individual hook tapes, the base tape is folded essentially centrally around a folding edge extending essentially in parallel to its longitudinal direction, and its area carrying the hooks lies on the area that is free from hooks.
If the separation of the individual hook tapes from the endless base tape is likewise carried out according to the thermal welding method, the cut edges of the areas of the base tape located one on top of another are connected to one another by the separation operation. Since the cut edges extend at right angles to the long sides of the base tape in this case as well, these connection edges also form the front-side edges of the hook tapes thus prepared. Thus, the connection edges of the hook tapes also cause an unpleasant feeling during wear, which may lead to skin irritations, in the case of underwear to be worn directly on the skin.
The basic object of the present invention is to provide a connection element for the support tapes of underwear, e.g., for the ends of wings on bras, whose hook and eye tapes have no sharply outlined connection edges, even though it can be manufactured according to a thermal welding method.
Based on a hook tape of this type, this object is accomplished for the hook tape by the separating weld seams being arranged within the hook tape between its hook-free area and the hook-carrying area.
Such an arrangement of the separating weld seams can be obtained in a simple manner if the separating weld seams are formed with the hook-free area lying on the hook-carrying area and by these having been brought into the area between the two areas by turning/concealing the hook tape. The separating weld seams are thus brought into the interior of the hook tape, so that the edge zones which can come into contact with the skin are formed by the nonwelded material of the hook tape.
Endless manufacture of the hook tapes can be achieved using an endless base tape provided with hooks if the base tape is folded, prior to the separation of a section, in the area of its free end around a fold line extending essentially in parallel to its longitudinal axis such that its hook-free area lies on the hooks and the section is subsequently cut off by the separating weld seams. The areas lying one on top of another are now connected to one another along their cut edges, so that the hook tape thus formed can then be turned/concealed such that the separating weld seams will come to lie within the hook tape between the two areas.
It is advantageous in this connection for the fold line to extend within the hook-free area at a laterally spaced location from the fastening seam.
Based on an eye tape of this type, this object is accomplished for the eye tape by the eye tape having a cover tape, which is arranged at its eye-free area and which is connected to same by means of the separating weld seams, the separating weld seams being arranged within the eye-free area of the eye tape between this and the cover tape.
Such an arrangement can be obtained if the separating weld seams are formed with the cover tape lying on the eye-carrying area and the separating weld seams having been brought into the area between its eye-free area and the cover tape by turning/concealing the eye tape.
By arranging a cover tape at the eye-free area of the cover tape, not only are the connection edges, which are outlined especially sharply due to the separating weld seam, brought into the interior of the eye tape, but, in particular, the fastening seams for the eyes are also covered by the cover tape, as a result of which the wearing comfort of the eye tape is further increased.
To form the separating weld seam fastening the cover tape on the eye tape in the area of the base tape as much as possible, it is advantageous for the cover tape to consist of an elastic material, preferably an elastic fabric.
Endless manufacture of the eye tapes using a base tape provided with eyes, from which base tape corresponding sections are cut off by separating weld seams, can be achieved if a cover tape is placed on the eye-carrying area of the base tape in the area of the free end of the base tape prior to the cutting off of a section and the sections of both the base tape and the cover tape are subsequently cut off by the separating weld seams, the base tape and the cover tape are connected to one another along their cut edges, and the eye tape thus formed is then turned/concealed such that the separating weld seams come to lie between the eye-free area of the eye tape and the cover tape.
Thus, despite the fact that the endless manufacture is maintained, the separating weld seams are brought into the interior of the eye tape, so that the edge zones which can come into contact with the skin are formed by the cover tape which is not welded on its outer side.
Based on a hook tape of this type, the object according to the present invention is accomplished for the hook tape by the hook tape having a cover tape which is arranged at its hook-free area and is connected to same by means of the separating weld seams, the separating weld seams being arranged within the hook-free area of the hook tape between this and the cover tape.
Such an arrangement can be obtained if the separating weld seams are formed with the cover tape lying on the hook-carrying area and the separating weld seams being brought into the area between the hook-free area of the hook tape and the cover tape by turning/concealing the hook tape.
By arranging a cover tape at the hook-free area of the cover tape, not only are the connection edges, which are especially sharply outlined due to the separating weld seam, brought into the interior of the hook tape, but, in particular, the fastening seams for the hooks are also covered by the cover tape, as a result of which the wear comfort of the hook tape is further increased.
To form the separating weld seam fastening the cover tape on the hook tape in the area of the base tape as much as possible, it is advantageous for the cover tape to consist of an elastic material, preferably an elastic fabric.
Endless manufacture also of the hook tapes using a base tape provided with hooks, from which corresponding sections are cut off by separating welding, can be achieved if a cover tape is laid on the hook-carrying area of the base tape in the area of the free end of the base tape before the cutting off of a section and the sections of both the base tape and the cover tape are subsequently cut off by the separating weld seams, the base tape and the cover tape are connected to one another along their cut edges, and the hook tape thus formed is subsequently turned/concealed such that the separating weld seams come to lie between the hook-free area of the hook tape and the cover tape.
Thus, despite the fact that the endless manufacture is maintained, the separating weld seams are brought into the interior of the hook tape, so that the edge zones which can come into contact with the skin are formed by the cover tape which is not welded on its outer side.
Further details and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following description of the exemplary embodiments of the present invention which are shown in the attached drawings.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.